Misery Business
by spidergirl91
Summary: AU. TroyGabriellaSharpay. She never meant to brag but Gabriella was stealing Troy away from Sharpay Evans. Oneshot.


**A/N: hehe Yes another songfic from me. I do have a long story for Troyella, which I'll post in the hollies**

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Gabriella Montez HATED Sharpay Evans with a passion. It wasn't in her nature to dislike anybody, let alone hate yet the ice princess had ruined everything. Gabriella lost Troy to her. It had happened eight months ago, right after she and Troy had finished the winter musical. Gabriella knew that Troy couldn't wait for her forever, and just as she would confess she loved him Sharpay grabbed him herself, crashing her own lip gloss lips on his.

They were East High's new couple, and she was left behind on the sidelines. She had to watch as the boy she loved was dragged along by the drama queen and she had to endure seeing Sharpay kiss and touch Troy whenever she wanted. She knew Sharpay was only doing it to get back at her; and Troy was getting sick of it. So this was now Gabriella's time - she would win back Troy Bolton...she would make Sharpay's life miserable.

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

Sharpay wasn't as clingy with Troy anymore, she finally let him breathe and Gabriella was able to have more time with him. They began to meet at their secret spot again, and Troy's smile had finally returned.

"I think I'm going to break up with her." Troy admitted one afternoon, Gabriella playing an innocent smile.

"With Sharpay? Poor thing..." She smirked, and Troy noticed.

"You look all heartbroken..." He chuckled and Gabriella shrugged.

"I'd be lying if I said I was upset. You deserve someone better."

Gabriella drew in a deep breath as Troy's blue eyes looked her over intently, "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Maybe."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

"Gabriella!"

She moaned as the high pitched voice came closer as she closed her locker. She really couldn't be bothered dealing with her right now.

"What?"

"Look...it's obvious you don't like me and I don't like you so I'll just cut to the chase."

Gabriella turned to face a fuming Sharpay, a small crowd of students stopping to stare at the shout down. It was of course East High's latest gossip: the Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella love triangle.

"Please do."

"Stay away from Troy!"

The blonde pointed her manicured nail straight at Gabriella's chest and she merely scoffed.

"Feeling a bit threatened are we Sharpay?"

"I'm not threatened by geeks like you."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Because you seem to think you can put your grimy paws all over my boyfriend."

Gabriella let out a chuckle and held her books closer to her chest.

"Sharpay he's not your little show pony you can control. Troy can do what he likes,' Gabriella lowered her voice, "and let me give you a hint, he wont be doing you."

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Sharpay's jaw dropped in disbelief and Gabriella smirked as many students made their way to the cafeteria. What the two girls weren't aware of was Troy Bolton hiding behind a corner.

"You really need to get over it Gabriella."

"Over what?"

"That I won. Troy chose me, not you."

Gabriella's smile faded and she looked to the floor. "I know he did."

"So I think you owe someone an apology..."

"I hope you're not referring to yourself. You're a whore Sharpay, and you'll never change in my book."

These were harsh words for Gabriella but her heart was breaking all over again, knowing the truth hurt. Troy had chosen Sharpay.

"I'm the whore?"

"You knew exactly how I felt about Troy...I loved him... I love him..."

"You didn't do anything about it. Besides, you and Troy Bolton? Keep dreaming." She smugly folded her arms and Gabriella glared back at her angrily.

'At least I know the real Troy Bolton. Not the basketball guy you all worship but a boy who you completely ignore and refuse to acknowledge as someone different."

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

Gabriella wiped the tears sliding down her cheeks as she walked out of school that afternoon. The fight with Sharpay had been plaguing her all day and her anger towards her was becoming all too much.

"Gabby!"

Her breath hitched as the familiar voice approached her and she stopped in her tracks.

"Are you okay?" Troy looked her over concerned, wiping her tears as she smiled weakly.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"I heard what happened today...what you said..." He scratched the back of his neck looking anxious and Gabriella blushed crimson.

"You heard all that?"

Troy nodded and Gabriella twiddled her thumbs, "I hope you're not angry with me Troy. I was just really upset with what Sharpay said and how she's been treating you. I understand though if you want me to back off, I guess I was out of --"

Gabriella gasped in shock as she was cut off by his soft lips crashing against her own. Her eyelids fluttered in disbelief and as Troy's lips brushed against her own she realised her dreams were finally coming true.

"I love you too." He breathed out, looking into her eyes and Gabriella's heart back flipped.

"But Sharpay..."

"It's over. I wouldn't have stayed with her for so long if I'd known you felt the same way."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?"

"As long as I have?" She smiled dreamily and allowed herself to melt into his kiss yet again.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

The halls of East High were again buzzing with gossip the next day as Troy and Gabriella walked into school holding hands and talking to each other intimately.

"Did you see them?"

"What about Sharpay?"

"Troy Bolton and geeky Gabby?"

"They actually look cute together"

"It was so obvious they liked each other."

Gabriella tried not to giggle at the loud whispers which passed her way and she smiled lovingly up at Troy who kissed her head. She finally felt at peace.

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand a little tighter as Sharpay's mouth fell open in horror. She couldn't help but smile- she was now Troy's.


End file.
